


Beat

by micehell



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M, PWP-ish, tiny touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curt's bouncing, like Tigger, post-show high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat

Curt's bouncing, like Tigger, post-show high. The amp's unplugged, but the electricity hasn’t stopped working its charm yet, its curse, and Brian can almost see it coursing through Curt's veins.

But Brian's seen this before. He knows what to do. So he waits, watching, until Curt bounces too close. The he catches him by his arms, driving him into the wall, grinding Curt's wrists up tight against it. Curt goes willingly, laughing, but he's still jittering, his leg a metronome counting out the too-fast beat in his mind.

"Shh, calm down. It's over. It's over."

Brian sounds like he's offering comfort, and he could laugh at that, but he sometimes wonders what it is that plays behind Curt's eyes when he's like this. Whether the performance is pleasure or pain, or some strange mix between.

Curt settles a little under hands, under his words, and that's enough. Enough to let Brian get Curt's pants down. Enough to open his own. Curt twists around, facing the wall, his arms spread wide against it. He's pushing back into Brian, not saying a word, but it's not necessary. Not anymore.

Curt's too tight, eager as he is, never able to give way to this easily.

"Let me in. Let me have this."

And now Brian sounds like a seducer. But Curt's a siren's call; head thrown back, mouth slack with _want_ and _now_ , his body shuddering around Brian as he finally takes him in. Married like this, Brian can feel the spark that won't let Curt hold still. He can feel the impatience that has Curt grinding his hips forward into the wall, his ass back onto Brian's cock. It's too hard, too fast, but they're both drowning in the current now.

It's all counterpoint rhythm and need. Brian thrusting. Curt pushing into it. Brian mouthing Curt's neck, too much teeth to be a kiss. Curt's legs spreading wider, his nails scratching along the wall. Brian panting in the throes of completion. Curt shaking under him.

They fight their way back to the surface eventually, and collapse on the couch, tangled together, waiting for their ride. Curt's out, like a switch has been thrown, still twitching from time to time. But Brian's used to that, as well. Curt always dreams too close to memory.

Brian sleeps, the beat of Curt's heart marking the way, and dreams only of his future.

 

/this  



End file.
